The invention concerns a lubricant consisting essentially of mineral or synthetic oils or lubricant concentrate and additives in the form of heavy metal organic compounds and phosphorus compounds.
It is known that to produce a lubricant, mineral or synthetic oils can be provided with additives in order to increase their loadability and oxidation resistance, improve their adherence and limit their heating from friction. Lubricants of the type mentioned above are described in German patent No. 21 08 780. However, it has been found that these known lubricants can still be further improved in terms of abrasion and area pressure.